


The Third Sunrise

by enkelimagnus



Series: SH Sapphic Ficathon Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drawing, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: She wraps the bedsheets around her naked frame and walks over to the desk. There are pages of paper, filled with drawings or empty. Charcoals, mostly, a couple of colored pieces. Two of them represent sunrises.------------Clary's in Edom with Lilith, and starts really missing Earth and its sunlight.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Lilith
Series: SH Sapphic Ficathon Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574311
Kudos: 15
Collections: shadowhunters sapphic ficathon





	The Third Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "Sunlight" prompt from week 3 of the Shadowhunters Sapphic Ficathon by @shsapphicfics on twitter
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Edom has no sun. It has a strange, burning sort of light that comes through clouds of ochre dust that never move, that never lift. There is neither day or night in Edom either. There is no way to know how many days you spend on the burned planes of the realm. There is no real way to know how much time you’re spending there. 

Sometimes, it worries Clary. 

It worries her that one day, she could forget that time on Earth works differently than in Edom. She could forget to go home, to New York, to the Institute. She could forever stay here, in this desolate wasteland, this burning inferno of a realm, where she never feels truly at home. 

She wonders also how exactly she can survive here. She’s more angel than most Shadowhunters can dream of being, and the stories are that Nephilim never survive the demonic energy of Edom.

Clary shifts in the bronze-colored sheets. The other side of the bed is empty. Her lover must have had some issue to deal with. She sighs. There is no need to get up. She doesn’t have duties in the court of Edom, except the one to warm its Queen’s bed.

She’s starting to miss the Earth’s sunlight on her skin. It happens regularly when she’s in Edom. She starts missing her realm, her home, the harsh sun of New York summer and the cold one of New York winter. She misses the sunrises and the sunsets, even if she doesn’t see them often, even if New York is too loudly bright a city for there to be a huge difference sometimes. 

She wraps the bedsheets around her naked frame and walks over to the desk. There are pages of paper, filled with drawings or empty. Charcoals, mostly, a couple of colored pieces. Two of them represent sunrises. 

It’s one of the things she loves about early morning patrols. When she’s out in the docks in Brooklyn at sunrise, and she can feel it caress her face. She always stops a little, takes a moment to enjoy the colors and the feelings, the quietness of a day that has just begun. 

She can’t do this here. She can’t see the sunrise, and though her connection to Lilith runs deeper every time she spends some time in Edom, she misses Earth too much to stay here permanently. 

She misses her family and friends too. They sometimes don’t understand why Clary spends a couple of months at a time in the fiery depths of Hell, but they let her. They know she enjoys it. She doesn’t know exactly why. Maybe it’s a remain of the bond she shared with Jonathan. Maybe it’s Lilith. Maybe it’s nothing of the sort.

Clary sits down in her bedsheet, takes a charcoal and starts drawing, the third sunrise of the trip.

Time passes, Clary is unable to tell how long. The door opens and the Queen of Edom steps through it. She’s always so regal, and though her composure relaxes when she’s in her bedroom, there is always ancient elegance to her steps and her shoulders.

She searches for Clary around the room when she realized her bed is empty. Her eyes stop on Clary’s form, fingers getting black with charcoal, red hair falling around her face as she focuses on another drawing of a sunrise. The third one, Lilith realizes.

“I’ll open the portal to Earth tomorrow,” she says, instead of a hello.

Clary looks up, surprised. “I haven’t said anything.” 

Lilith smiles, that knowing, fond smile of hers. “I’m starting to know you, sweet thing,” she points out. “The third drawing of sunlight through clouds means you’re missing your home.” 

Clary sighs a little. She doesn’t want to hurt Lilith. She lets go of the charcoal and stands up, reaching to touch the woman’s arm. “I’m sorry,” she whispers. “You know I am.” 

“I know, Clarissa. I also know you’re a mortal girl. You miss your mortal world. I’m not jealous of Earth’s pull on you,” Lilith assures. 

Clary reaches up her dress sleeve to her shoulder and to her cheek. “I always come back.” 

“You do.” 

Lilith’s fingers pull at the bedsheet and within seconds, it falls on the ground and Clary stands naked in front of her Queen. She can see herself in a mirror, her hair messy with sex and sleep, her body pale and thin, dark spots of lovebites on her neck and thighs. Lilith’s eyes run over her, and so does her hands. 

Lilith leans in and kisses her. One of her hands stop at the small of Clary’s back, pulling her closer. The fabric of her dress feels almost itchy to Clary’s stomach and nipples. Lilith’s kiss is languid and slow, full of tongue and desire mated with melancholy. 

“I’m not gone yet,” Clary whispers as Lilith pulls back. “We have the night.”

Lilith snaps her fingers and her clothes are gone. Clary’s mouth almost waters at the glorious sight of the goddess in front of her, a woman that has her wrapped around her little finger. 

They move to the bed, Lilith keeping her close and kissing and caressing her skin as much as she could. 

Clary lays back in bed and Lilith hovers over her, hand travelling down steadily. 

It’s after hours of passionate, slow and intense lovemaking that Lilith lets her fall asleep, curled up on the right side of the bed, snuggled against her Queen’s body. 

The goodbyes are quiet and short in the morning. Clary leaves quietly, kisses her goodbye and walks through the portal, clothed for the first time since she left Earth to Edom over a month ago. 

The portal behind her closes as the light of the sunrise hits her face. She’s at a beautiful spot, where she can see it and feel it the way she loves. Lilith portaled her there and then on purpose, she knows it. 

Maybe she thinks giving her as much as she can take will make her come back to Edom faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Shoot me an ask or a DM on my tumblr @enkelimagnus, or reach me on my Twitter @enkelimagnus!  
> I have anons on and curiouscat so don't be shy!


End file.
